The Rebels
by Booklover3152
Summary: What if the rebel in the forest didn't just curtsy? What if they took America hostage? Taking her to their base and making sure people in the castle know they have her? And while there America can't help but fall for one of the rebels? Rated: M just in case
1. The Rebel

_This is my first fanfic so please bare with me!  
This amazing story belongs to Kiera Cass!_

**CHAPTER 1. **  
I ran through the forest until I saw a tree the could hide me. I noticed that there was a branch low enough for me to climb. When I was in the tree I made my self as small as I could and waited. I heard branches snap under people's feet. My head whipped towards the direction and I saw two people emerge from behind a tree. I pushed myself further into the tree get as small as possible so they would not see me. The girl said "We should have come at night," "They wouldn't have been outside at night," A man replied. They were running, or trying to, they sounded like they were having a rough go at it. "Let me carry some," he offered. The crunching under there feet started to come closer. "I can do it." I held my breath as they passed underneath my tree. Just as I thought it might be safe, the girls bag ripped, and a pile of books fell to the forest floor. What was she doing with so many books? "Damn it,"she cursed, getting down on her knees. "Told you to let me help." "Shut up!" The girl pushed at the boys legs. In that playful gesture, I could see how much affection there was between them. In the distance, someone whistled. "Is that's Jeremy? "Sounds like him." He bent and picked up a few books.  
"Go get him. I'll be right behind you."  
He looked unsure but agreed, kissing her forehead before jogging off.  
The girl gathered the rest of her books, using a knife to cut the strap off her bag and bind them together.  
I felt a sense of relief as she rose, assuming she would start moving. But she flipped her hair back out of her face, raising her eyes to the sky.  
And she saw me." In a flash I she reached for a a rock and threw it. I didn't have time to do anything, when I felt the rock collide with my head darkness surrounded me.

_Yeah I hope you guys like it and please review!_


	2. Can we start with getting me some pants?

_I really hope I can post a little bit daily and hope you enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 2**  
I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, my head throbbed in protest. I reached up to rub my forehead and felt a bandage. This confused me, I then took in my surroundings. I was in a white tent, it wasn't big. There was a small foldable table and a lantern sat on it, that was all that was there. I climbed out of the bed and walked to the flap and opened it to look outside. It was dark I couldn't remember anything, all I saw were more white tents and more forest. As I looked closer I saw a few light with people standing there. I walk out of the tent and turned to the other direction, I saw another light and more people. I figured that they were keeping watch. For what I had no clue. I walked back in the tent and sat on the bed. I quickly thought of my choices. I obviously couldn't run, they probably had people who walked around the perimeter of the camp. And I couldn't really think with my head pounding, I laid down and grabbed the covers. I pulled them up to my chin and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again I saw three figures outside my tent. They talked in hushed voices so I couldn't hear anything they were saying. They all stopped talking and walked to the entering flap in my tent. I sat up suddenly worried, what did they want with me, why was I hear? They opened it and walked in, the girl I saw in the forest was there and so was the man. Then the last person to walk in was a boy who look slightly older than me, maybe by two or three years. He had the lightest brown hair I had ever seen. He also had really green eyes, he also worn a grin so big it practically engulfed his whole face. He bowed at me and said "America Singer, what a pleasure to meet you." The other two snickered slightly. "My name is Allan," he said. The girl looked at me and said "My name is Nattalie." "I'm Joseph," said the man from the forest. I looked up at them and said "Why am I here?" "That's for us to know, and you to find out," said Nattalie. I looked back down at my dress then looked back up. "We'll I take it I'm going to be hear for a while so, can we start with getting me some pants?"

_Well I hope you liked it I couldn't sleep so I went ahead and did it now! And please review! Thank you!_


	3. Hold On

_Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**  
After I got more comforting clothes they let me sleep, my head still throbbing in pain. I felt someone tap on me lightly. "Hey it's Allan, you need to wake up we're moving the camp," he said. I slowly got up the pain in my head had died and I hardly felt anything. I looked up and said "why do we need to move the camp?" "We don't wanna risk being found," he said. I got up and stretched a little and looked at him waiting. He grabbed the lantern and folded the table. He walked out and I followed him everyone else was ready to go. It didn't even look like anyone was here. People were already taking down my tent and they had already taken the bed out. Allan dropped the lantern and table off at one of the carts. He turned back to make sure that I was still following him. When he saw me he grinned and went to were all the horses were. Most horses had about three people on one. He turned to me and held a hand out. I looked at his hand and then at the horse. He chuckled and said "I take it you haven't ridden a horse before." I shook my head and he took my hand pulling me to him. He told me to put my foot in the foot holder thing, and then he was grabbing my waist. He told me to jump and when I did he made my right leg swing around the horse. When he made sure I was up he climbed on. He pushed me against him and warped his arms around me. Every time his hand went away I felt a tingle course through me. He made his way through the front and found Nattalie and Joseph. When they saw me sitting with him I could tell they were surprised. Nattalie looked at Allan and said "You should lead the way this time." Joseph nodded and Allan galloped to the front. He leaned in with the big grin I saw when I met him and said "hold on."

* * *

_It wasn't as good as I hoped but the next chapter will be amazballs I hope. Please review!_


	4. Prove it

Sorry I haven't written in a while I was in Mexico visiting family and enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**  
We rode the horse for a day, we stopped to rest every once in a while. We finally stopped at what would be our new campsite and people started setting everything up. I started to help but someone pulled me away. He didn't say anything he just kept pulling me until we stopped in front of Joseph. He looked me up and down, I had dirt on my face and arms. He nodded in approval and whispered to Nattalie. She nodded and walked away, I stood there waiting with Joseph. When Nattalie came back she had the dress they found me in, in her hands. She looked at me and said "your gonna have to change into it real quick." I looked at her curiously and found a spot to change. The whole process was hard since I usually had someone to help me. After a while I went back and this time Allan was there with them. He looked at me and smiled I smiled back just to be polite. "What do I do now?" I said. She grabbed my arm and sat me down on a chair. "We have to send a message to the king," she started. "We need you to act like a prisoner for a video we're sending." I looked at her surprised and said "I guess I don't have a choice really, so why not?" She looked relieved and looked at my dress and said "We're gonna have to tear it up, just to let you know." I nodded at let her tear at pieces of the dress. People with cameras or something like that came and set up things in front of me. Joseph had put an other chair there and sat down next to me. Nattalie quickly messed my hair up and tied my hand and gagged me. The man behind the camera put a thumbs up indicating the camera was rolling. Joseph said "You know what we want and we will stop at nothing to get it." "Just give us what we want and maybe we will return the girl." He said pulling me forcefully closer to him. "I know you don't like having your property taken from you," he said. I whimpered, pretending that he was hurting me. I started saying "Help Maxon help!" You could barley make through what I was saying but Joseph went along with it. "Aww prince did you hear that?" He said. "Come help the poor girl all you have to do is give us the books." " then you could another girl possible of being your one and only." "You have your choices but think of the girl." He said. The man behind the camera signaled that he had turned it off. Allan walked over to me and untied my mouth and hands. I turned to him and said "thanks." "No problem," he said. He held his hand out to help me up and I took it. "I'm gonna go change," I said. He let go of my hand and said "of course, of course," rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. I walked out of the tent to the place I went to the place I left my clothes. Inside the tent I sat on the bed, I shouldn't like his touch this much. Why was I acting like this when Maxon or even Aspen touched me it didn't feel this way. I took my time changing not wanting to see Allan yet. I pulled on my pants and started to put my shirt on when I felt someone behind me. I could instantly tell it was Allan, he turned me around and his mouth was on mine. He lips moved on mine trying to open them more, I opened them and kissed him back. My shirt fell from my hands to the floor. He pushed me to the bed pulling away to look me in the face. "Your beautiful," he said as he gasped for air. I blushed from his intense stare and looked down. I suddenly realized I didn't have a shirt on, I pushed away from Allan and grabbed my shirt. I threw it on and started to walk outside when he grabbed my arm. "Your not just gonna act like nothing happened are you?" He said agitated. "I shouldn't have done that, it didn't mean anything," I said. "It meant nothing then?" He said turning away from me, with a frown on his face and running his hands through his hair. " Look I shouldn't have done that okay, I mean I don't even like you like that!" I said. He turned to look at me and said "prove it then, kiss me again." "How is kissing you gonna prove anything!" I said. He pulled into his arms and said " you'll see." I looked him strait in the face closed my eyes and kissed him. His arms tightened around my waist pulling me even closer to him. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers in his hair. He shifted slightly deepening the kiss causing me to moan. He pulled back and said "Well you were right you really don't like me." I pulled back and slapped his arm slightly and said " Shut up," blushing deeply. He pulled me back and hugged me saying " Your so cute when you blush."

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed thanks for reading and following my story! Also please review!


	5. I could get use to that

_I've been really busy guys and sorry about the long wait!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**  
All week I've been avoiding Allan. What happened in the tent won't leave my mind. I couldn't help thinking about Maxon, how he is. I've been rushed around doing more videos. I couldn't really handle doing most of them think of how frantic Maxon had to be about the first one. I've also been avoiding Allan because I feel guilty, guilty about Maxon and aspen. Everything has been calm since I've been here not having to worry about what to say and how to dress. Allan has tried talking to me but I always managed to find an excuse to leave. It was impossible not to like him. His light brown hair and green eyes. The way his muscles move when he's saddling a horse. The very thought of him makes me shiver. I knew I was bound to have to talk to him soon. It all just happened to quick, all so sudden. It's obvious I'm attracted to him but I can't be doing this. I need to think of my family and friends. It was close to dinner time so I headed towards the fire they had going. The women usually help with the cooking and I didn't want seem snobby. When I approached I noticed Allan standing next to one of the girls there. They seemed be in a very serious conversation. I kept walking hoping he wouldn't notice me. At that moment more girls were coming to help and I slipped in with them. He thankfully didn't notice me. Soon enough all of us girls start working and I lose track f time laughing and giggling with all of them. I was turning around to grab a bowl and end face first into Allan's chest. Everyone suddenly stopped talking. All the girls here thought he was cute but none of them apperently caught his attention. The way they talked about him made him seem like a god. I back up and mumble " sorry." He looks at me and after a while and says "it's alright and can we talk?" " I'm kind of busy," I say and one of the girls says "oh we have enough people helping go on." I turned and looked at her and glared at her in my mind. Allan looks at me for my approval and I finally nod. He starts to walk towards the end of the camp. I anxiously follow him. What is he going to say? A million possible things run through my mind. When he thinks we've gone far enough he stops and looks at me. "why have you been avoiding me?" I look up at his face anxiously and say " I shouldn't have kissed you." " why do you say that," he said looking wounded. "I just shouldn't it's not fair..." "Not fair to who," he said cutting me off. "Not fair to that prince!" My eyes widen as he yells at me. I've never heard him yell at anyone yet and it really scared me. "Yes." I yell back at him. "And I also don't even really know you!" I ran my hands through my hair frustrated. "That part would be easy," he whispered. "Everything about you already makes me crazy knowing more about you would only make me crazier." I look up at him again and say " I make you feel crazy?" "Is it not obvious, I can't keep my eyes off of you I can get enough of you," he says scooting closer and closer. I look down and answer "It still isn't fair Allan!" "Who said it had to be?" He answers as he slowly caresses my cheek and pulls my chin up gently so I look at him. Before I know it his lips are on mine moving slowly and I instantly open my mouth giving him access. I wrap me arms around his neck and stand on my tippy toes to deepen the kiss. He groans and pulls back resting his head on mine. "You'll be the death of me," he pants. I think how this feels compared to being with Maxon. With Maxon I'm practically sharing him. Allan he could be mine and only mine. I won't have to worry about Maxon ending up having to chose someone else. I nuzzle Allan's nose with mine. "Maybe your right," I said. "Maybe we could give it a sho.." He smashes his lips on mine interrupting me. He pulls me closer deepening the kiss. We stubble back until my back hits a tree. He pins me against the tree and starts kissing my neck. As I groan he pulls back and whispers in my ear "You like that?" Kissing the spot behind the eat making me shudder. He then bites my ear causing me to moan. I pulled his head to mine and kiss him and pull back. He looks at me and says " I could get use to that."

* * *

_I hope y'all enjoyed the story and I'm sorry for the wait!_


End file.
